The Christmas Day, With The Kongs of Year Power Rangers (2013)
is a fun to during great of DK64 Christmas Special by CartoonFan1994. to during best based by Disney's Frozen with Anna and Elsa to having love girls christmas to during villain named...Hans. to during create real christmas monster of the leader...Icy Angel, a second command named Clockster, a third command as Gred, fourth command with Psycho Blue Monster and finally Freezard, a we get taken Christmas presents for the kids began until the crying and then to the destroy them of all. and the rest of other Christmas monsters. cannot save the world of christmas best of the night time - Defeat King K. Rool and Queen Icy Angel as...The Kongs of the Congo Bongo - Merry Christmas Anna and Elsa, For The Students of Misora Elementary, "Merry Christmas!" release in Dec 24. to the best of Christmas December 25th. by gryffonmanic, Coolzdanethe5th, Fox Prince, TheTrueDisneyKing, Princess Rapunzel (Youtube 2012) & Rtgoh3. Songs Freezeezy Peak (Theme Song in a Opening Credits with Christmas Sound) (from Banjo-Kazooie) We're Singing Prasiers (from Psalty's Kids Praise 4) We're Marley and Marley (with K. Rool and Hans) The Crooked Man (sung by K. Rool and her army of MMPR Christmas Monsters) Koogie Roogie Man (sung by K. Rool and his army of 25 Christmas Power Rangers Monsters) (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) Winter Wrap-Up (Song) A Circle of Friends (from Hearth's Warming Eve) The Best Christmas of All (from Mickey's Magical Christmas) Ending Credits (Crystal Caves during The Christmas Song) Various Best of Hans's Monsters from the Best Christmas of All, With Icy Angel in Christmas Party Monsters with King K. Rool Fighting of the 25 Christmas Monsters with Misora Elementary Students minus Todd fighting of villain Hans 1. Juliet fighting Icy Angel 2. Melissa fighting Clockster 3. Autumn fighting Gred 4. Gia fighting Psycho Blue Monster 5. Penny fighting Freezard 6. Stewart fighting Freezer Org 7. Josie fighting Medicon 8. Justin fighting Rabbitcon 9. Belinda fighting Squidrose 10. Keith fighting Croco D'Vile 11. Carey fighting Rumba Monkey 12. Peter fighting Rude Elf 13. Shannon fighting Tombstone Org 14. Haley fighting Cyclops 15. David fighting Goatan 16. Amanda fighting Primator 17. Scooter fighting Pipebrain 18. Nicholas fighting Nimrod 19. Susie fighting Four Head 20. Oliver fighting Beamcaster 21. Simon fighting Centiback 22. Phillip fighting Inciserator 23. Mackenzie fighting See Monster 24. Yamauchi fighting Robo-Cupid 25. Hanson fighting Defoliator The Best Christmas Monster of All, With K. Rool by CartoonFan1994 Icy Angel as Donkey Kong Clockster as Tiny Kong Gred as Chunky Kong Psycho Blue Monster as Lanky Kong Freezard as Diddy Kong Power Rangers's Christmas-Thon for the Best Christmas of All! 1. Blue to the Test 2. When Time Freezes Over 3. Stuck on Christmas 4. Five of A Kind 5. In The Freeze Zone 6. Soul Bird Salvation 7. Short Circuited 8. In Your Dreams 9. Sing Song 10. The Green Candle Part 1 11.The Green Candle Part 2 12. Lions and Blizzards 13. The Wanna-Be Ranger 14. Missing Green 15. White Light Part 1 16. White Light Part 2 17. A Monster of Global Porportions 18. Zedd Waves 19. Fourth Down and Long 20. Changing of the Zords Part 1 21. Changing of the Zords Part 2 22. Changing of the Zords Part 3 23. There's No Business, Like Snow Business Part 1 24. There's No Business, Like Snow Business Part 2 25. There's No Business, Like Snow Business Part 3 Category:Christmas Specials